Many devices exist which suspend conduits from solid structures. FIG. 1 illustrates one such prior art device 10. Device 10 includes threaded support rods 12 and 13 having upper ends secured within a solid support structure such as a bridge or viaduct (not shown) and lower ends which receive various portions of the device 10. More specifically, support rods 12 and 13 receive nuts 24 and 25 thereon. Additionally, threaded support rods 12 and 13 receive lock nuts 6 and 8 and washers 22 and 23 to provide an upper barrier to the other components of the apparatus 10. Threaded support rods 12 and 13 also receive a top bar 26, which provides a top barrier to conduit 28. Support rods also receive space sleeves 19 and 20, respectively, and bottom conduit support plate 18, which provides a support surface for conduit 28. Finally, threaded support rods 12 and 13 receive nuts 14 and 15, lock washers 2 and 4, and washers 16 and 17 to retain conduit support plate 18 on support rods 12 and 13, and to provide a compressive force between plate 26, spacers 19 and 20, and plate 18 so as to provide a secure space for the conduit 28.
Hanging devices of the type described above have many disadvantages. For example, the excessive number of parts associated therewith make those devices very cumbersome and time consuming to install. Furthermore, if spacers between upper and lower engagement members are not of the proper length, tightening nuts may crush the conduit arranged between the engagement members, damaging contents within the conduit. Furthermore, flat surfaces associated with top and bottom support members provide very little engagement surface area and tend to deform the outer periphery of the conduit to form flat portions thereon, possibly damaging contents therein. Additionally, devices of the type described above are not adapted to hang a plurality of conduits and are not interlockable with other similar units. Finally, since all components of such devices usually are constructed from metallic materials, the components are heavy, expensive, and prone to corrosion and tend to degrade an outer sheath of the conduit.
With the forgoing disadvantages of the prior art in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a modular apparatus for suspending conduit from a solid support such as a bridge.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for suspending conduit that may include similar elements which are capable of easily interlocking to form an array of cells, wherein each cell is sized and shaped to contain a conduit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a conduit hanging device which does not deform an outer sheath of a conduit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a conduit hanging device which is corrosion resistant and which does not degrade the conduit which is supported by the hanging device.
It is another object to provide a conduit hanging device which is resistant to degradation from ultraviolet (UV) light.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following specification, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.